The Perfect Life or not
by slh15
Summary: JJ and Morgan have been married for 3 years and JJ is pregnant. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except for what I make up

**Chapter 1**

Its ten o'clock at night on Thursday in March and JJ and Morgan just got back from

work. They have been married for 3 years now and are expecting their first child. At first

nobody in the BAU thought that JJ and Morgan should get married because they thought

it would interfere with their work, but so far it's all been good and everyone knows that

they were meant for each other.

JJ: "I am so tired."

Morgan: "Oh me too"

JJ: "I can't believe we're going to have a baby. I am so excited."

Morgan: "Me too I can't wait."

JJ is 5 months pregnant and she's due on July 10. They hope it's born before that on

Independence Day. JJ never had any siblings but she babysat her cousins a lot when she

was a teenager and she knows how to take care of young children. Morgan has two sisters

who he grew up with and he knows how to take care of kids because he watched his

sisters baby-sit while he was growing up so he has a good idea of how to take care of

kids.

JJ: "Well I'm going to bed now, it's 11 o'clock and we have to get up tomorrow and go to work."

Morgan: "Ok sweetie I'll be coming in a minute."

JJ: "K"

JJ changes out of her clothes and puts on her PJs. Ten minutes later Morgan comes to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep Beep Beep

JJ rolls over to shut off her alarm. It's 6 o'clock and time to get up and get ready for

work. She hops in the shower and Morgan starts to make breakfast for her. He makes her

toast, eggs and bacon, all her favourites. Since she's over her morning sickness she can

actually eat now. When she gets out of the shower she goes down to eat her breakfast.

When she goes down and gives her husband a kiss then Morgan gets ready for work.

After she's done eating, she goes to finish getting ready for work. She gets her clothes on

and puts her hair in a bun in the back of her head. Once they are both ready the grab their

stuff and head out to their SUV. They get in the car and drive off to another day of work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one. It's a little short but I hope you all liked it. At first I didn't know

whether to put it about JJ and Morgan or JJ and Reid but as u can tell I decided to do it about JJ and Morgan. OMG who watched criminal minds this week! I hate the guy who done that to Reid. I hope he doesn't lose his smartness from those stupid drugs: slh:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all I'm updating again!! Here goes hope y'all like it!!!

JJ and Morgan get home from work at 6:00pm. They had no cases today so they got to come home tonight since its dinner time Morgan asks JJ if she wants to go out to her favorite restaurants for dinner. Of course she says yes. Her favorite restaurant is LA PETITE CAFÉ. So they go there. JJ orders her favorite: A jumbo (cause she's pregnant) plate of spaghetti, with garlic bread and water to drink. Morgan orders macaroni and cheese with grilled jalapeño pepper bread with coke to drink. When they are done eating they go home to get rested up for the next day of work, because they could have a case and have to go out of town so the have to be rested up.

The next day JJ picked a case that was in New York that is about 7 hours to drive so not that far to fly. JJ doesn't go on the case she stays back at the BAU with Garcia, since she's pregnant and the doctor said no flying until you have the baby. So the case is that there is a serial killer who goes into the persons house at night and stabs them until they're dead then leaves. He leaves no trace at all he's the best yet worst serial killer they've ever had. Except on one of the cases he just went to the wrong house. The persons house he went to was a personal trainer who knew tae kwon do and had a gun in her side table drawer. She shot him once and called the police and told him some stuff like that he had a knife and was wearing head to toe suit that was most likely a fabric that everyone had in they're house. Well since the team from the BAU were in NY they caught him and he was only unconscious from the shot so they took him to the hospital then took him to jail. After they're work there was done they headed back to the BAU in Virginia. JJ was so happy to see her husband considering that they were in NY for 3 days.

So Morgan since he felt bad for leaving his wife without him for 3 days he cooked her up a real nice and big dinner for her when they got home. He figured that was the least he could do even though he was super tired. Well he made chicken, potatoes, and carrots. After they were done eating they went to bed, they had a doctors appointment tomorrow so they wanted to be rested up.

There we go second chapter. If you guys have any imput just tell me cuz sometimes I am like totally dry and sometimes I get brainwaves(which are totally awesome)


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter….ooooo can't wait til Wednesday… o yea

3 months later………

Beep Beep Beep

There goes the alarm again. JJ and Morgan get up to go to work. Now JJ is 8 months pregnant and is soon due. She's so excited and still at work. She hasn't had much stress so the doctor said she can stay at work as long as she doesn't leave or have a lot of stress put on her. So Morgan had to leave earlier that morning so Garcia said she'd pick up JJ.

**In Morgan's car**

Morgan says to himself, "oh I am so tired." Then he yawns. He hears something so he turns his head for a split second and CRASH he crashes in to a car and goes flying out the wind shield. Someone calls 911 and get him to the hospital ASAP they try to save but its to late he's dead. What's JJ going to do???

……………………….Meanwhile back at home……………………………

JJ is sitting on the couch reading when all of a sudden her water breaks and she goes into labor. Garcia gets there 5 minutes later and goes in to see if JJ is alright. When Garcia sees her she call 911 immediately and then tries to call Morgan but of course has no luck. So she decides to go with her in the ambulance. She calls the rest of the team and tells them to meet her there because JJ is gone into labor. They get there as fast as they can. When Morgan doesn't show up the team tries to call him again but no answer. Gideon had heard on the news about a car accident but didn't know who it was so he decided to ask one of the nurses and she told him that he had died about 5 minutes after they got him there. He was devastated and he felt so bad that he had to tell the rest of the team and even worse JJ. He really didn't want to tell her but he had to before her baby came. He tells her and she is so sad she can't belive her husband is dead and she has to take care of the baby herself. She thinks she can manage because she's always wanted to have a baby. Ten seconds later she starts to have her baby since her husbands not there and her parents live in Florida who goes in with her is it Garcia, Gideon, Reid, Emily, or Hotch considering he has a kid. Well it ends up Garcia and Emily both go in with her. 2 Hours later she has a baby girl. She had picked out the name Elizabeth Marie Morgan but Morgan really wanted he name to be Isabella June Morgan. So she make her name be Isabella-Marie Elizabeth June Morgan. A mix of the names they both wanted. She is so happy yet sad at the same time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So I hope you liked that story. I am going to do a couple more chapters and then end it. well anyways enjoy please review.


End file.
